


Let me feel your heart beat (grow faster, faster)

by FayJay



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Senpai Notice Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: Aziraphale saw him sometimes in all-staff meetings, sitting toward the front but off to the side, lounging against a wall. Even then, he’d had style—wings tipped in gold and face painted with gold flakes in the pattern of the first constellation he designed. He was amazing, and eye-catching, and it was no exaggeration to say that he did not know Aziraphale even existed.





	Let me feel your heart beat (grow faster, faster)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let me feel your heartbeat (grow faster, faster)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468402) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



https://www.dropbox.com/s/tdbkfsf12xdr8g2/Let%20Me%20Feel%20Your%20Heart%20Beat.mp3?dl=0


End file.
